Lullaby
by Lanevra
Summary: Přichází bouře a Spock nemůže spát.


**Beta:** fialka  
**Hlavní postavy (páry):** Amanda, Sarek, Spock  
**Poznámka:**  
**Dopsáno:** 2014  
**Počet slov:** 3718  
**Stručný děj:** Přichází bouře a Spock nemůže spát._  
_

* * *

Rozhrnula žaluzie na okně a vyhlédla ven do dálky, kde se na obzoru modře, fialově a zelenkavě blýskalo. Pro nezasvěceného pozorovatele nádherný pohled, ale Amanda už na Vulkánu žila dost dlouho na to, aby jí přinášel spíš znepokojení.

„Hlásili, že se k nám ze západu blíží bouřka," podotkla směrem k Sarekovi čtoucímu si v křesle.  
„Jsem si toho vědom již dvanáct celých dva dva osm hodiny, ženo," odvětil, ani nezvedl hlavu od paddu.

„Díval ses na předpověď nebo jsi to vyčuchal?" zeptala se s úsměvem, přešla k pohovce a posadila se.

Konečně se na ni podíval, jeho obočí vystoupala trochu vzhůru.

„Ano, díval jsem se na předpověď, nicméně bouři jsem vnímal již předtím, rozhodně jsem ji však nevyčuchal. Vulkánská schopnost vycítit blížící se bouři nemá nic společného s čichem, je to..."  
„...šestý smysl, díky kterému vnímáte elektromagnetizmus planety, podobně jako pozemští ptáci. Já vím," dořekla za něj.

Jemně pozvedl obočí, nejspíš nad jejím příliš emocionálním tónem, ale neřekl nic, jen se vrátil ke svému čtení. Amanda se natáhla po vlastním paddu Ještě se musela učit na zítřejší zkoušku z vulkánštiny, poslední před tím, než dostane oficiální potvrzení, že opravdu vulkánsky umí a konečně se stane plnohodnotným občanem Vulkánu. Po skoro šesti letech už bylo načase.

Její snaha učit se ale nevydržela dlouho, protože pocítila, že ji někdo známý pozoruje zpoza dveří. Pohlédla k nim přes okraj paddu a spatřila Spocka, částečně se skrývajícího za dveřmi, jak plaše, avšak zvědavě nahlíží do místnosti. Jemně se usmála. Její malý chlapec byl opatrný, tichý, jeho oblíbenou činností bylo plížit se po domě a skrývat se. Nebylo na tom nic nenormálního, ani za to nemohl, že byl na vulkánské dítě drobný a útlý, takže mohl být přehnaně bojácný, Vulkánci byli prostě takoví. Malé děti zvlášť. Měli tendenci být nenápadní, co nejvíc to šlo, na rozdíl od lidských dětí, které na sebe svou neposedností, hlukem a věčným nepořádkem snažili upozornit.

A dospělí Vulkánci byli skoro stejní. Nedokázala ani spočítat, kolikrát ji Sarek vyděsil, když se jí najednou zjevil za zády, po boku nebo se dokonce jen tak vyloupl ze vzduchu přímo před ní, když jen na chvilku odvrátila pohled. To všechno dokázal, i když mezi ním a Amandou existovala tenká stužka vzájemného mentálního sdílení, ostatně stejně jako mezi ní a Spockem, a to už v době, kdy ještě nebyl na světě.

„Ahoj," promluvila na Spocka tiše, tišeji než mluvil normální člověk. Dávno si uvědomila, že hluk nedělá jejím mužům dobře, zvláště tomu menšímu, který si kdykoliv, když zvedla hlas, a to i když nebyla rozčílená, přitiskl obě ruce pevně na uši. I přesto, že nekřičela, její hlas přiměl Spocka se trochu stáhnout, ale jen na chvíli, než vystoupil ze stínu dveří a s nakloněnou hlavou na ni upřel pohled.  
„Pan Medvídek nemůže spát?" zeptala se a sklouzla při tom očima k plyšové hračce, kterou Spock velmi pevně svíral za tlapku ve své ruce. I když to byl pozemský medvěd, byl jeho oblíbenou hračkou, kterou si zamiloval už pár týdnů po narození. Podle Sareka to bylo proto, že kdysi patřil samotné Amandě a, jak se domníval, byl intenzivně nasáklý jejím tělesným pachem, který Vulkánci, na rozdíl od lidí, cítili velmi dobře a hlavně vědomě. Bylo to zvláštní, uvažovat, že její chlapec má rád hračku jen proto, že smrdí, ale na druhou stranu, co na tom záleželo, když byl Spock spokojený, pokud měl medvídka u sebe.  
„Není živý. Nespí, mama," odpověděl jí Spock velmi důležitě.

„Logické," konstatoval Sarek jejím směrem, načež se obrátil ke Spockovi. „Proč ale nespíš ty, můj synu?" zeptal se s jemnou přísností v hlase.

Spock k sobě přiblížil obočí a trochu našpulil rty v intenzivním přemýšlení. Téměř zadržela dech, když napjatě čekala na jeho slova, která také vzápětí přišla a byla přesně tak úžasná, jak očekávala.

„Všechno mě vrní," oznámil neméně důležitě, jako předtím konstatoval, že jeho hračka není živá.

A Amanda vybuchla v záchvatu veselého smíchu, který vyvolal na Spockově tváři výraz naprostého nepochopení.

„Pravděpodobně chtěl vyjádřit, že ho brní kůže kvůli přicházející bouři," přeložil Sarek jeho slova.

„Já vím…" odvětila mu na to pořád se smíchem a roztáhla synovým směrem náruč, její padd zůstal zapomenutý na pohovce. „Pojď ke mně, ty můj vrnící kocourku."

Po krátkém zaváhání docupkal Spock rychle k pohovce a nechat se na ni Amandou vytáhnout. Objala ho kolem těla a vtiskla mu polibek do rozcuchaných černých vlasů, vonících doslova jako květinová louka.

„Co bylo špatně, mama?" otázal se malý Vulkánec a zvedl k ní doširoka otevřené oči, doslova překypující potřebou znát odpověď na svou otázku. Právě v tuto chvíli bylo jeho jedinou potřebou vědět, proč se mu Amanda smála, když něco řekl. Byla to zvláštní touha u dítěte, ale už si zvykla, že to Spock dělá. Pokládá otázky, které by dvouleté dítě dávat nemělo, ať už díky kvůli obsahu nebo formě. Pátrá po věcech, co by možná ani dospělý člověk nechtěl znát. A hlavně chápal souvislosti, jaké nemohlo lidské dítě stejného věku nikdy pochopit. Ve skutečnosti spousta tříletých lidských dětí ještě neuměla pořádně mluvit ve větách. Jednoduše to byl její geniální malý Vulkánec.

„Zaměnil jsi jedno písmenko ve slově," odpověděla mu s úsměvem. „Vrnět znamená vydávat zvuky podobné těm, které slyšíš od I-Chayai, když ho hladíš. Takové to: vrrm, vrrm. Ale brnět nebo brnění je pocit, když máš dojem, že ti na kůži někdo dělá tohle…" Prsty poklepala na Spockovo odhalené zápěstí, aby mu názorně ukázala, jak takový pocit brnění zhruba vypadá.

Spockovo obočí se opět nakrabatilo, jak sledoval s veškerým zaujetím její počínání, načež velmi vážně přikývl, jako kdyby právě odhalil samotnou podstatu vesmíru, k jejímuž objevu přistoupil s vulkánskou logikou.

„Všechno mě brní. Nemůžu spát," opravil svůj předešlý výrok.

„Tak já ti povím pohádku, abys na to brnění zapomněl," navrhla, i když tušila, že to bude jako vždy nesnadný úkol. Už od chvíle, co se Spock naučil pokládat otázky, začal zpochybňovat všechno, co mu vyprávěla a nebylo to logické. Přesto si prostě nedokázala pomoct a chtěla mu vyprávět lidské pohádky, i když na ně reagoval jako skutečný Vulkánec. Když to dělala, měla totiž dojem, že je sama blíž vlastní rodné planetě a že i Spockovi, který doposud neopustil Vulkán a nebyl na Zemi, dá trochu ze své kultury, kterou tu tolik postrádala. A její malý Vulkánec, i přes veškeré zpochybňování jejích slov, vždy bedlivě poslouchal, co říká, a bral to smrtelně vážně, stejně jako vážně souhlasil i teď.  
„Dobře, mama."

„Hmm, tak jakou pohádku bychom mohli zkusit dnes…" zamyslela se, pátrajíc v paměti, jaké klasické lidské pohádky a příběhy pro děti mu ještě nevyprávěla. „Třeba… O třech malých prasátkách!" objevila jednu, kterou nemohl znát, a on na její výběr opět velmi vážně přikývl a uložil se v jejím objetí, oči upřené přímo na ni. jak dával najevo, že ji poslouchá. „Žila, byla tři malá prasátka. Měla se spolu moc dobře, žila na jedné pěkné louce a byla nejlepšími přáteli. Vypadalo to, že spolu budou žít v míru už napořád, dokud se neukázal zlý vlk a nepohrozil jim, že je všechny chytí a sní."  
„Proč je nesnědl?" přerušil ji svým dotazem.

„Protože ve chvíli, kdy tam přišel, byl už najedený," objasnila, dobře připravená na jeho otázku.

Spock se nadechl k dalšímu dotazu, kdy se chtěl zeptat, jak Amanda moc dobře věděla, proč tam tedy vůbec chodil. I na to už byla připravená a měla správnou odpověď.  
„... ale, i když byl už najedený, byl to tak zlý vlk, že rád strašil malá prasátka a proto se i s plným břichem plížil kolem louky a budil hrůzu," řekla a další vážné přikývnutí jí bylo důkazem, že to Spock přijal jako dobré vysvětlení. „Malá prasátka se vlka hrozně bála, ale byla to chytrá prasátka, takže si řekla, že se před vlkem schovají. Každé prasátko mělo ale jinou představu o tom, jaký domeček by byl nejlepší na schování před zlým vlkem, a proto..."  
„Zvířata staví domečky?" zeptal se Spock zmateně.

„No jistě," přitakala, „vždyť i sehlaté si dělají jámy, kde spí. Zvířata na Zemi, třeba ptáci, stavějí hnízda z kusů dřeva."

Další vážný pohled byl pro ni souhlasem s vysvětlením.

„Prasátka se tedy kvůli svému sporu o domeček rozhádala a rozešla, aby si každý postavil takový domeček, jaký mu vyhovoval. První prasátko si myslelo, že nejlepší domeček bude takový, který bude ze slámy, a proto si postavilo domeček ze slámy. Bylo mu v něm teplo a myslelo si, že ho před vlkem ochrání, jenže to se mýlilo. Vlk, který zatím dostal hlad, se k jeho domečku přiblížil, zhluboka se nadechl a foukl a celý domeček prasátku odfoukl."

„To nechápu. Jak odfoukl domeček?"

„No…, hrozně moc se nadechl a pak silně foukl, a protože je sláma lehká, prostě se domeček vznesl do vzduchu a odletěl," vysvětlila.

Tentokrát trvalo o poznání déle, než se Spock uvolil přikývnout a vzít její slova na vědomí, i když v jeho očích a z celé jeho malé osobnosti bylo znát, že tak docela nevěří. Začala tušit, že za chvíli přijde to velké zpochybnění všeho, co řekla, a Sarek měl stejný názor. Přestal si totiž číst a zvědavě na ně hleděl, jeho výraz přitom prozrazoval nejen zaujetí, ale hlavně pobavení. Vrhla na něj trochu zlobný pohled naznačující, že jí rozhodně moc nepomáhá, a on ho ocenil pozvednutým obočím.

„Malé vyděšené prasátko, které přišlo o svůj domeček, před velkým zlým vlkem utíkalo za svým kamarádem, druhým prasátkem, které si udělalo svůj domeček ze dřeva."  
„Prasátko je pták?" zeptal se Spock.

„Ne, prasátko není pták. Prasátko je savec," odpověděla automaticky, poněkud nechápající, proč si její syn myslí, že je prase pták.

„Prasátko staví hnízda?"  
„Ne, prasátka nestaví hnízda, nestaví vůbec nic."  
„Říkáš, že staví domečky."

„Ano… eh," zarazila se ve svém vyprávění, „tyhle prasátka staví domečky, jiná prasátka nestaví nic."

„Staví ze dřeva?"

„Ano, alespoň jedno z nich staví ze dřeva."  
„Staví ptáci ze dřeva?"  
„Ano."  
„Tohle prasátko je pták."

„Ne, Spocku, prasátko rozhodně není pták."

„Ptáci staví ze dřeva. Tohle prasátko staví ze dřeva. Logika. Tohle prasátko je pták," řekl její syn velice přesvědčeně a tónem, který prostě nepřipouštěl diskuzi.

„Fascinující," podotkl Sarek a vůbec si nevšiml, že se na něj za jeho projev údivu zamračila, „jeho logika je sice postavena na chybných údajích, nicméně je dostatečná k tomu, aby tě zmátla, adun'a."

Jak se její manžel nemínil vzdát pobavení, tak ona neustoupila ve své rozzlobenosti. Tohle jí dělal neustále, hlavně když šlo o Spocka a její snahu mu přiblížit něco lidského. Prostě ztroskotali na tom, že Sarek začal mluvit o logice, nezřídka kdy právě proto, že i Spock se pokoušel logiku užívat, i když to většinou skončilo přesně tak, jako teď.  
„Když si myslíš, že to vysvětlíš logičtěji než já, tak mu zkus vyprávět pohádku ty," navrhla, snažila se přitom nezvednout hlas ani neznít moc podrážděně a, to hlavně, svou momentální rozzlobenost nenechat proudit do okolí. Zvláště teď, když svírala Spocka v náručí. Nechtěla mu dotekem zprostředkovat negativní emoce v době, kdy se jeho telepatie začala teprve rozvíjet do své plné síly, stejně jako mu před narozením nechtěla dát znát jakékoliv své negativní myšlenky. Bylo to pro ni těžké, ale věděla, že je to nezbytné také proto, aby Spock nenabyl mylného dojmu, že ho nemá ráda. Jen to, že by si něco podobného pomyslel, by nedokázala snést.

Sarekovo obočí pokleslo a jeho výraz změkl, stále byl pobavený a stále z něj Amanda jeho pobavení cítila, ale vnímala také smířlivost, kterou vůči ní vyslal.  
„To bych skutečně mohl," řekl poklidně a vstal, aby si přisedl vedle nich na pohovku. Jednu ruku si opřel za Amandinými zády a naklonil se nad nimi, proti ní samotné a samozřejmě i proti Spockovi, vysoký natolik, že k němu museli zvednout hlavu. Jeho druhá ruka putovala na Spockův bok, tam kde bylo a bilo jeho vulkánské srdce. Mnohokrát Sareka viděla udělat stejné gesto, zvláště když jejich syn spal, nikdy se neptala, proč to dělá, moc dobře to chápala; dýchání se u Vulkánců ve spánku zpomalilo tak, že musel člověk chvíle sledovat spícího Vulkánce, aby ho viděl se nadechnout nebo zkontrolovat tlukot jeho srdce, jinak vypadal téměř jako mrtvý. Prostá, a jak by její manžel řekl, i logická potřeba se ujistit, že je dítě zdravé, se stala projevem náklonnosti, na který Spock zareagoval okamžitě a naklonil se ke svému otci.  
„Tvá matka ti nevypráví zcela přesnou verzi příběhu, nejspíš proto, že považuje některé detaily za nevhodné pro malé děti a také kvůli nepřesné lidské paměti," řekl Sarek.

Překvapeně zamrkala. Nejspíš si opravdu pohádku O třech prasátkách nepamatovala do detailu, ale na tom nezáleželo, existovaly stovky, možná tisíce jejích různých verzí po celém světě a určitě jich spousta právě teď přibývala. A také rozhodně nic nevynechala, protože by to bylo nevhodné pro Spocka, vždyť vlk nakonec ani prasátka nesnědl, tak jako třeba v Červené Karkulce.

„Příběh, který ti budu vyprávět, se stal v přesně nespecifikovaném roce na počátku Eugenických válek na Zemi," započal Sarek svůj příběh úplně jinak, než ona předtím. „V dobách, kdy se lidská rasa začala pokoušet stvořit národ nadlidí, geneticky vylepšených jedinců, kteří by vládli Zemi a vedli ji, alespoň jak se tehdy skupina pozemšťanů domnívala, k míru a prosperitě. Ač byl záměr tehdejších výzkumníků neetický stejně jako jejich metody, byli to lidé inteligentní a znalí tehdejší pozemské úrovně genetického inženýrství natolik, že se nepokoušeli hned manipulovat s lidským zárodkem. Jejich první snahy se zaměřovaly na zvířata všech druhů; lidoopy, dobytek jako jsou praseta nebo také na ptáky. Snažili se jejich genetické kódy uměle sloučit a vytvořit zcela nového jedince s nejlepšími vlastnostmi všech možných zvířat."  
„Sareku," přerušila ho opatrně, jelikož se jí vůbec nelíbilo, kam jeho vyprávění vedlo, „nemyslím si, že bys měl Spockovi vyprávět takové věci. Je to ještě dítě, nepochopí to a bude mít strašidelné sny."

„Zbytečně našeho syna podceňuješ, adun'a," odmítl její obavy lehce. „Pokud tě trápí jeho nepochopení, můžeme se ho zeptat, co si o mém příběhu myslí. Spocku," sklonil se k němu, „je logické, že by tvor, který má inteligenci opice," poklepal si zlehka do vlastního spánku, „její chápavé ruce," ukázal Spockovi svou dlaň a zahýbal prsty, „ale hlavu prasátka a potřebu ptáků stavět hnízda, vybudoval domeček ze dřeva?"

Malý Vulkánec putoval pohledem od obličeje svého otce k jeho rukám a pak zase zpět, tvář staženou v nesmírně intenzivním soustředěném výrazu. Zvedl svou vlastní malou ruku a prohlédl si ji ze všech stran. Jeho snaha pochopit, spojit všechny souvislosti, byla vysloveně hmatatelná, Amanda ji mohla cítit, jak přechází k nejistému přikývnutí.  
„Ano... osa-mekh…" řekl nakonec s jasnou nejistotou.  
„Velmi dobře," pochválil ho Sarek. „A je třeba se ho obávat? Je vůbec logické se něčeho obávat?"  
„Ne, osa-mekh. Bát se není logické," odpověděl Spock tentokrát jistě. To, že není pro Vulkánce logické podléhat svým emocím, ho Sarek, i přes Amandinu nevoli, učil snad ještě dřív, než Spock vůbec znal dostatečné množství slov, aby pochopil, co se mu jeho otec snaží říct. Tak trochu pochybovala, nakolik to chápe teď, když to opakuje nahlas. Spock byl také člověk, její malý človíček, a neměl by své emoce zcela zatracovat. Alespoň ona si to nepřála, protože právě to, jak se jeho obočí vlnilo, jeho rty špulily a jeho výraz přeléval od jednoho citu k druhému, jejího syna definovalo. Chápala ho víc, než kdyby své emoce najevo nedával, a představa, že ho jednou přestane chápat, ji děsila.

„Správně. My, Vulkánci, považujeme své emoce za nelogické, a zvláště nelogické je podléhat emocím…, strachu například…, pokud to, čeho by ses měl bát, není skutečné. Přesně tak, jako dnes již není skutečná trojice genetických hybridů, které v době Eugenických válek vytvořili pozemští vědci a o kterých ti budu vyprávět."  
„Už nejsou?" zeptal se Spock zvědavě.

„Ne," zakroutil Sarek mírně hlavou. „O jejich skonu je právě tento příběh."

Zoufale se na svého manžela podívala. Nejen že tu vyprávěl Spockovi o podivných, nikdy neexistujících hybridech prasat, opic a ptáků, ještě chtěl mluvit o tom, jak zemřela, nejspíš násilnou smrtí, protože tak dopadají všechny podivná a nepřirozená stvoření ve všech příbězích snad úplně všech ras ve vesmíru. Pokud tedy samozřejmě nezničí takoví tvorové svou vlastní planetu a všechny, kteří proti nim bojují, jenže to byl ještě horší konec, než mrtví hybridi.

„Aby navázal tam, kde nás matka přerušila," krátce po Amandě střelil stále ještě pobaveným pohledem, nedbaje jejího úzkostného zděšení. „Pozemští vědci v laboratoři vytvořili trojici tvorů, kteří měli vyšší inteligenci než zvířata, z jejichž genomu vzešla, a také mnoho jejich nejvýhodnějších schopností. Na tvorech byly prováděny pokusy, lidé chtěli vědět, jak reagují na podněty a umí řešit problémy, proto je ponechali naživu, zavřené v laboratoři. Jednoho dne však znepřátelená frakce na laboratoř, kde byli tvorové drženi, uspořádala ozbrojený útok, což způsobilo, že hybridi ze svého vězení utekli."

„Bože…" povzdechla si tiše Amanda a sklonila hlavu.

S každým Sarekovým slovem bylo jeho vyprávění horší a horší a navíc strašidelnější, jenže už nebyl způsob, jak ho zastavit. Spock ho totiž sledoval doširoka otevřenýma očima naplněnýma až po okraj absolutní fascinací každým slovem, které jeho otec vyslovil, a každou myšlenkou, kterou se mu snažil svým vyprávěním předat. I kdyby Sarekovi zabránila pokračovat, její malý Vulkánec dny, týdny, kdoví jestli ne měsíce, požadoval dovyprávění příběhu s trucovitostí dítěte a neústupností Vulkánce, který svůj požadavek podkládá logickými argumenty.

Musela se smířit s tím, že Spock se dnes dozví o vymyšlených strašidelných mutantech z pozemské historie, místo o roztomilých a chytrých prasátkách.

„Stíhání prchajících tvorů se ujala ozbrojená jednotka, která sama sebe nazývala Wolf, což znamená ve staré angličtině 'vlk'," pokračoval Sarek, jako kdyby si jejího povzdechu ani nevšiml. „Jednotka se rozdělila do tří skupin a každá stíhala jednoho z tvorů. První z nich, ten nejméně inteligentní a vynalézavý, se před vojáky skryl v kupě sena na poli. I tehdejší primitivní technika ho byla snadno schopna odhalit, proto byl také rychle nalezen a opět zajat. Druhý z hybridů byl o mnoho inteligentnější, takže se nespoléhal jen na to, co mu poskytla náhoda, ale vyhloubil jámu, do které se skryl, a navršil na sebe dřevo a listí. Vojákům trvalo o něco déle, než ho nalezli, ovšem ani on nebyl dost vynalézavý, aby se před nimi skryl zcela, byl tedy dopaden a odveden zpět do laboratoře. Poslední z nich, jehož inteligence byla dost vysoká, se rozhodl, že nejlepším úkrytem pro něj nebude nic, co mu nabídne příroda, ani co sám vytvoří, nýbrž to, co vytvořil člověk – jeho stvořitel."

Amanda už jen konsternovaně poslouchala, co Sarek vypráví, a ani už nebyla překvapená pokračováním jeho příběhu.

„Vyhlédl si dům, kde žil osamocený pozemšťan, vnikl dovnitř a toho pozemšťana zabil a pak se v jeho domě schoval před vojáky," o tom, že jeho vyprávění se už ani vzdáleně nepodobá pohádce na dobrou noc pro malé dítě se nedalo pochybovat. „Vojákům dlouho trvalo, než ho v domě nalezli a pokusili se dovnitř dostat. Nepodařilo se jim to, a to ani po několika dnech obléhání, během kterých zemřeli všichni, až jediného vojáka, který se rozhodl vzdát a před hybridem utekl zpět do laboratoří. Tam vyprávěl, co všechno se stalo, a právě díky jeho slovům bylo rozhodnuto, že zbylí dva hybridi budou v zájmu bezpečnosti všech zabiti a za třetím, kterému se podařilo uprchnout, vyslali další jednotky."  
Oddechla si, tak trochu, zdálo se totiž, že se Sarekovo morbidní vyprávění blíží ke svému zdárnému konci a alespoň nebylo moc popisné. Rozhodně ne, jako mnohé vulkánské romány, kdy zelená krev tekla proudem a hlavy se povalovaly odťaté vedle rozsekaných rukou nepřátel.

„Pravdou je, že tvor nebyl již znovu nalezen, ale protože byla jeho DNA velmi nestabilní a mutace, které mu dovolily žít, s sebou přinesly také mnoho hendikepů, předpokládá se, že zemřel nedlouho potom, co z laboratoře uprchl a vybojoval svůj souboj o život," zakončil své vyprávění a vážně na Spocka, stále ho bystře a zaujatě pozorujícího, pohlédl. „A nyní, můj synu, z každého příběhu nám má vzejít ponaučení; jaké si myslíš, že přichází s tímto příběhem?"

Nastala další dlouhá odmlka, během které se Spock usilovně snažil přijít na správnou odpověď, ale z jeho vzrůstajícího zoufalství, které začalo hraničit s nešťastností, bylo jasné, že po něm Sarek chce víc, než čeho je schopen. Teď už se rozhodla zasáhnout, když svého syna k sobě přitáhla a vtiskla mu polibek na zamračené čelo.

„Tvůj otec se ti snaží říct, že zahrávat si s přírodou se nevyplácí a je to špatné. Je špatné míchat zvířata dohromady," zjednodušila to ještě víc, tak, aby to její chlapec mohl pochopit.  
„Ano, v podstatě je to tak, jak tvá matka říká," přikývl Sarek, bez přísnosti nad tím, že Spock neznal odpověď.

Malý Vulkánec vážně pokýval hlavou, jako kdyby rozuměl, ale Amanda byla přesvědčená, že tomu tak není. Ne zcela, možná jenom malinko, ale ne dost. Byl ještě příliš malý, aby chápal, ale zrovna teď ho příběh, který mu jeho otec vyprávěl, kupodivu uspokojil, stejně jako konec a poučení, které si z něj zdánlivě odnesl. Se spokojeným výrazem se opřel o Amandin bok a jeho oči se přimhouřily.  
„Dobře… mama... osa-mekh," zamumlal, tak vážně, jak mu přicházející spánek dovolil, potom už se jeho dech zpomalil, až se zdálo, že se jednoduše zapomněl nadechnout, a on usnul.

S něžným úsměvem mu prohrábla černé kadeře, které se jí pod rukama trochu vlnily. Měl je po ní, prozatím, během let vlny zmizí a on se bude víc a víc podobat svému otci. Tělem i smýšlením. Nevadilo jí to, jen doufala, že nebude svým dětem vyprávět stejně strašidelné historky jako Sarek.  
„Odnesu ho do jeho ložnice," řekl její manžel a přitáhl si Spocka k sobě.

Přenechala mu ho, jen přidržela medvídka, než se Sarek se svým drahocenným nákladem v náručí zvedl z pohovky, a pak mu hračku předala do napřažené ruky. Když je tam tak společně viděla, v barevných odlescích procházejících mezi pruhy kovových žaluzií na oknech, jak opouštějí místnost, pocítila něhu, která jí svou silou sevřela žaludek a nahnala slzy do očí. Sarek si toho nevšiml, byl příliš zaměstnán Spockem, kterého svíral jako nejvzácnější předmět na světě. Tím také byl. Pro Amandu jím byli oni oba. Byla šťastná, že byla právě tady a teď.

Bouře za okny právě udeřila do jejich hladkého povrchu prvním přívalem písku.

KONEC


End file.
